Additive Manufacturing (AM) (also known as Additive Layer Manufacture (ALM), 3D printing, etc.) is a process that may be used to produce functional, complex objects, layer by layer, without moulds or dies. Typically, such processes include providing material (e.g. metal or plastic) in the form of a powder or a wire, and, using a powerful heat source such as a laser beam, electron beam or an electric, or plasma welding arc, melting an amount of that material and depositing the melted material (e.g. on a base plate of a work piece). Subsequent layers are then built up upon each preceding layer.
A number of AM methods are currently available including, but are not limited to, Laser Blown Powder, Laser Powder Bed, and Wire and Arc technologies.
EP 1 648 686 (Loughborough University Enterprises Ltd.) discloses an AM method in which a layer of particulate material is provided, an amount of radiation absorbing material is provided over a selected portion of the provided layer of particulate material, and radiation is provided across the selected portion to sinter the particulate material of the selected portion. This process is then repeated to form a three-dimensional object.